$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 5x + 7$, $ CT = 29$, and $ CJ = 2x + 8$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 8} + {5x + 7} = {29}$ Combine like terms: $ 7x + 15 = {29}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 7x = 14$ Divide both sides by $7$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({2}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 10 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 17}$